


The photo

by Emerald_Casanova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Casanova/pseuds/Emerald_Casanova
Summary: Sherlock finds a photo of John in his old uniform what he doesn’t expect is for John to find out that he has it...Inspired by a prompt from tumble found on Pinterest xD
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The photo

It was Wednesday afternoon and Sherlock was alone. He was sat, legs crossed on the floor, totally and utterly bored. If only John had stayed home, they could have ordered a pizza, but no, he had to go on some stupid “date” with another girl who he would probably never see again. Sherlock pulled his laptop from his desk, and decided he would try and hack back into his brothers network. It wasn’t the first time he had found his way into the country’s secret service, for such an important database it didn’t seem particularly well protected but that was beside the point once he has got his access he began to browse the various files seeing nothing much to leak his interest.

Briefly visiting a file about a cold case from the early 1900s before moving on having deduced the necessary information he would need from mycroft. He then found something interesting, he was in the military drive and had spotted a file that seemed to contain information about past service men and women. He dug deeper and found a file on doctors, John was an army doctor he should be in this file Sherlock thought. He eventually found what he was looking for and was rewarded with a small photo of John looking younger but no less like the John he knew in his army uniform.

Sherlock, although he would never admit it had always wondered what John would look like in his uniform and was not disappointed. He had a green and beige uniform on nothing special except for it was John and something about it made sherlocks heart quicken just a fraction. John would be home soon so Sherlock quickly saved the photo for possible future endeavours to a file called “ash identity research part 2: cigars”. John would never want to look there Sherlock decided as he quickly closed the file and put his laptop back on his desk just in time for John to push though the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this probs won’t be a long fic but I’m gonna update soon I hope xD  
> Also I’m rlly bad at tagging so any suggestions for what tags to use are welcome


End file.
